futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Teller
Blood Teller is the first ending of the Future Diary series. This song is replaced by filament from Episode 15. It is sung by Faylan. Lyrics Romaji Kokoro ga shinu yo Jibun no tamerai ga Hikigane ni naru yo Tasukete kimi e to Shinjite kimi kara Moreta koe ni yureru Kiseki wo inorou ka Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou Yami no oku de kurikaesu Sakebi, itami, ikari, akui Erabareshi BLOOD TELLER Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete Dare ni mo tomerarenai Kore wa mirai soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no? Doushi you? Kotoba ni sasare Yokei na awaremi de Teokure ni naru sa Oshiete boku e to Tsuresatte boku ni wa kakugo saetarinai Risei de shibarou ka Nanoni kyoufu ni kimi ga nigeta yo Yurushi nagara dakishimeru Nageki, urami, aseri, satsui Kasanereba BLOOD TELLER Furetakunai, samui kedo aitakunai Furue motomeau sonzai wa Ai ni kite furetakute toikakete Dare ni mo jamasasenai Negau mirai kanawanu yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Negai sae mo tamesu tobira kowashite aketara? LOST HEAVEN I WANNA STAY erabareshi BLOOD FOREIGNER Kiero uragiri no kizashi yo BUT I WANNA LIVE kasanereba BLOOD ALIEN Modorenu mama ni nemure Nakitakunai, kore ijou aitakunai Moeru itoshisa ga kousashita Ai ni kite nakitakute oikakete Dare ni mo tomerarenai Kore wa mirai soretomo yume? Kotae wa doko darou? Kore ga ima wo tamesu tobira kowasu no akeru no? BLOOD TELLER Translation My heart will die My own hesitation will be the trigger "Save me," I said to you "Trust me," from you I waver with those words Shall we pray for a miracle? But tragedy has a never-ending heartbeat Repeated in the darkness: Screams, pain, anger, malice The chosen BLOOD TELLER I don't want to cry, don't want to see you anymore But the blazing love we share has intersected Come see me, chase after me while wanting to cry Nobody can stop you Is this the future? Or is it a dream? Where is the answer? This is the door that tests the present. Should I break it or open it? What should I do? I'm pierced by words, and unnecessary pity comes too late "Tell me!" I haven't "Take me away!" Even the resolve in me, to me Shall we bind ourselves with reason? And yet you fled in terror I'll embrace you while forgiving you Grief, grudges, impatience, bloodlust. Pile them up, and I'm the BLOOD TELLER I don't want to touch, I'm cold but I don't want to see you You existence that shivers and seeks another out, Come see me, ask me questions while wanting to touch Nobody will get in your way Do I wish for the future? Will my dream not come true? Where is the answer? The door that tests even wishes: do I break it? What if I open it? Lost heaven... I wanna stay the chosen BLOOD FOREIGNER Begone, treacherous portent! But I wanna live; pile them up, and I'm the BLOOD ALIEN Sleep, unable to return I don't want to cry, I don't want to see you any more Our blazing affection has intersected Come see me, chase after me while wanting to cry Nobody can stop you Is this the future? Or else a dream? Where is the answer? This is the door that tests the present: do I break it? Open it? BLOOD TELLER Category:Music Category:Endings